cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Williams
Steven Williams (1949 - ) Film Deaths: *''Missing in Action 2: The Beginning'' (1985) [Captain David Nester]: Shot to death by Viet Cong soldiers. (Thanks to Robert) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) [Creighton Duke]: Crushed to death in a bear-hug by Jason (Kane Hodder). *''The Sender ''(1998) [Lockwood]: Presumably killed by one of the aliens *''The Elite (2001)'' [McKay]: Presumably killed by one of the Jürgen Prochnow's cohorts *''Night Class ''(2001) [Sheehan]: Presumably killed by mobsters *''Dark Wolf ''(2003) [Hartigan]: Presumably killed by one of the werewolves *''Graves End ''(2005) [Paul Rickman]: Presumably commits suicide by shooting himself or dies of dehydration after being buried alive by Eric Roberts and the other townspeople (the scene ends with him waking up to find himself in a coffin with an air hole directly to the surface and a gun with one bullet) *''3 Musketeers [[The Three Musketeers (2011)|'(2011)]] [Planchet]: Shot to death by both Mam Smith and Darren Anthony Thomas when the latter two burst into William's apartment searching for the heroes who Williams is assisting. TV Deaths: *[[MacGyver (1985 series)|MacGyver: Countdown (1986)]] [Charlie Robinson]: Killed in an explosion when he accidentally triggers one of Michael Cavanaugh's bombs while trying to disarm the bomb. *The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage (1991)' [''Black Jack Savage]: Executed by hanging; he appears as a ghost in the present day throughout the series. (I haven't seen this series myself, but have read the premise on its IMDb listing.) *''The X-Files: Herrenvolk'' (1996) [Mr. X]: Shot to death by Consortium agents after being lured into a trap; he manages to make his way to David Duchovny's apartment and write a clue in his own blood before dying. (Thanks to Kim) *'[[Supernatural (2005 series)|''Supernatural:... And Then There Were None (2011)]]' [''Rufus Turner]: Stabbed by Jim Beaver who had been possessed by the Khan Worm that left Mitch Pileggi's body as Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki look on. *'[[The Leftovers (2014 series)|The Leftovers: ''A Most Powerful Adversary]][[The Leftovers (2014 series)| '''(2015)]] [Virgil]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after letting Justin Theroux overdose on poison. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Supernatural cast members Category:People who died in a The Leftovers series Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:The Leftovers Cast Members Category:People who died in a Chuck Norris film Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees